Mobius: Next Millenium
Mobius: Next Millenium is the continuity that this wiki's Sonic Fanon section will be revolving around. As the name suggests, it takes place one thousand years (aka, one millenium) after the Mobius: Next continuity on the main Sonic Fanon Wiki. History Early History This section mainly details the differences between the Next Zone (the Zone this continuity takes place in) and the Prime Zone (the Zone that the ordinary Sonic the Hedgehog series takes place in), as well as the events that lead up to the main storyline. In the Beginning The one, legitimate difference between the Next Zone and the Prime Zone occured during the prehistoric times of planet Mobius. The second day of fury was generally the same. As the sun began to break through the thick layer of ash and debris in the sky, the Chaos Emeralds fell. These emeralds, however, were not very chaotic. They had no power, which prevented the creation of the Ancient Walkers and failed to give Mammoth Mogul his immortality. Instead, two gems were created amoungst the emeralds, each with a power greater than the combined force of every emerald (if they had power, of course): the Chaos Ruby and the Amethyst of Might. The Rise and Fall of Society With Mogul out of the picture, the Mobians were without an oppressor, and were free to develop alongside the echidnas. The civilization of Mobotropolis was established much sooner, but the echidnas still chose to keep themselves seperate due to cultural differences and issues of pride. This led to the echidnas in Albion venturing out in seach of new land, hoping to expand their territory and surpass the Mobians in development. On this quest, so to speak, the echidnas discovered the Amethyst of Might. The powers of the Amethyst quickly began to corrupt the echidnas' state of mind, both metaphorically and literally. Albion was divided by the destructive mannerisms that came with the black magic granted by the gem. The scientists and scholars fled to the continent of Downunda, inevitably creating Echidnaopolis and later Angel Island. Those who remained in Albion eventually devolved, for lack of a better word, and became a barbaric society. A rumour later surfaced that the Mobians had discluded the echidnas from Mobotropolis, sparking a deep hatred which was later taken into action. On the other side of things, Mobian society remained the same for the most part. They grew as any other would, and haulted at a medieval era in an attempt to preserve nature. To compete with the echidnas' spread of territory, however, a second Mobotropolis was built atop a cliff overlooking the Mobian Sea. In this second Mobotropolis, there lived an archaeologist by the name of Amadeus Aungel. On a dark and stormy night (cliché, much?) Amadeus would make the most important discovery in Mobian history: the Chaos Ruby. The Chaos That Ensued The Chaos Ruby had Amadeus stunned. Other than the fact that ruby was an incredibly uncommon form of beryl at the time, the gem gave off a bright, alluring glow that Amadeus simply could not resist. As he leaned in to pick it up, he triggered the release of it's energy, and was the only nearby vessel. The powers of chaos flooded into him, transforming into a beast that towered over Mobotropolis 2: the Chaos Demon. The destruction that it would bring began immediately. Meanwhile, a ship carrying many Abion warriors and their leader, High Mage Rencus, was en route to the city. The echidnas were ready to wage war, but the veil of night prevented them from witnessing the destruction that had already begun. The warriors shot flaming arrows, hoping to hit unsuspecting citizens, but instead pierced the back of the demon. Enraged by the attack from behind, the beast counterattacked, raining balls of fire down upon the echidna ship. The vessel was quickly destroyed, and as Rencus went down with his ship, he cast his Vortex Magic. Violet bolts of lightning fell from the heavens, striking the demon and much of the city. The demon's power was drained and he returned to normal size, giving control back to Amadeus. Knowing he could not leave himself as is, he returned to the cave in which he found the Chaos Ruby, hoping to find a way to rid himself of this terrible curse. Amadeus continued to dig until he found a deposit of emeralds, one larger than the others. He knew that if the ruby could house so much power on it's own, then this emerald would surely be able to house the power that remained within him. Amadeus used all of the strength he had left to transfer that power into the emerald, and with all that was left over, he sealed himself within the ruby to ensure that he would never cause such destruction again. Aftermath The attack of the Chaos Demon left few survivors. Amadeus' son, Ethan, managed to escape with his pregnant wife, Maria. An alchemist named Isaac also managed to survive thanks to an accident during the shower of purple lightning. With all of the destruction above, and the mindless digging beneath, the cliff holding Mobotropolis 2 grew unstable and collapsed into the sea. The ruins of the city were lost, and by some miracle, the emerald which stored the powers of the Chaos Ruby drifted through the waters until it reached Echidnaopolis, and became dubbed the Master Emerald. The ruby itself managed to avoid the cliff's collapse, and remained underground until it was discovered many years later by Arc Aungel and Demon Yamato. The Great War We now skip ahead to a more modern time. With the difference in the Master Emerald playing a large part, the seven Chaos Emeralds ﻿were created much sooner, and they managed to find their way to South Island. Because of this, Sonic the Hedgehog's family never moved to Mobotropolis on the mainland, and Sonic was born and raised on South Island. This was among the many differences in the Great War between the Mobians and the Overlanders. With the absence of Mogul and the Order of Ixis, Naugus was never created and the plot to overthrow the king was never though up. This left warlord Kodos alone to oppose the Overlander forces, resulting in several miserable battles. Kodos' confidence was shattered, leaving him in no position to extend the violence. The battles remained small-scale and the refugee ship carrying Elias and Queen Alicia to Angel Island was never needed. When Julian escaped his prison into the badlands, there was no Chuck and Jules to rescue him, and he wandered for quite a long time. He eventually came to the conclusion that he wanted to win back his brother's trust and defeat the Mobians, so he began devising a plot to take them out. It wasn't until after the Overlanders won the war that Julian reached Mobotropolis. He begged for mercy and claimed that he could convince the Overlanders to go easy. He then returned to his brother Colin in Megapolis, begged for mercy again, and instead convinced him that the Mobians would continue to fight if their land was taken. Colin gave his brother one last chance and agreed to allow the Mobians to keep Mobotropolis, and even spread out into the surrounding cities that would eventually be built. The two races' differences were finally put aside and peace was restored. The city of Mobotropolis and the Kingdom of Acorn, however, would soon fall. Outcome of the War As was agreed, many cities were built around Mobotropolis by the Overlanders, and Mobians began to help populate them. The ones who remained in Mobotropolis soon began to realize that the technology and democracy provided by the Overlanders would help them to lead a better life. However, they were loyal to the King and rather than abandon him, they attempted to convince him to adopt the Overlanders' ways. King Max soon became overwhelmed by all of the changes, and realized he and his family would be better off elsewhere. It was then that the Acorns moved to Angel Island, leaving the Kingdom of Acorn to fall before modernization. To explain the reasoning behind this decision, we move back a few years. As princess Sally was growing up, she was without out friends due to previously mentioned circumstances. Sonic never lived in Mobotropolis, so they never met. Without Sonic's encouragement and example, Tails was unable -- and somewhat unwilling -- to make friends on his own. His family moved back to West Side Island early in his life, hoping he would have a better time there. Due to the war's differences, Antoine was never trained as a cadet. Rotor's father Sherman also never joined the army, causing both him and Rotor to stay on Walrus Island. Sally's only real friend was Knuckles, and they spent much time together. This resulted in King Max and Locke, Knuckles' father, spending more time together as well. The Royal Family soon became well liked in Echidnaopolis and were allowed to come any time and stay as long as they felt necessary. This was the obvious choice as an escape from the urban madness. Pre-Modern Era The following is an assortment of stories that make up the Mobius: Next timeline, each written on its many years ago. Due to this fact, their linear relation may seem odd in certain places. Robotnik's Attempted Takeover Julian's plan was coming along nicely. The Overlanders officially had full control over society, and peace was at hand. Colin was proud of his brother for helping make this happen, and elected him as Chief Science Officer. Julian's prime objective was to make production of goods and machinery more efficient, and eliminate the need for manual labour. The obvious choice was robotics. He studied several different methods of creating robotic workers, but he could not find a way to give them efficient powersources while receiving complete obedience. Then a brilliant idea dawned upon him. Live powersources. Since Overlanders were clearly out of the option, he pitched the idea of Mobian powersources. Colin was furious, believing that doing such a thing would merely spark another war. Julian slowly grew vengeful, want to get back at Colin for ignoring his genius. He continued working on his ideas, building machines that could create these robotic workers. Not wanting to be accociated with Colin any more, he changed his name to Ivo Robotnik, after his grandfather and ancestral house. He then used this as a base for calling his machines Roboticizers and his to-be-made workers Badniks. Robotnik began his plan to conquer Mobius with his army of Badnik slaves, but he needed to go somewhere that no one would realize he would be working from. He picked South Island, a remote place with Mobians galore. This begins the events of the StH video games in this continuity. The First Fall of Robotnik Shortly after the events of S3&K, Sonic and Tails returned to Angel Island, having not heard from Knuckles since he helped them reach the Sky Sanctuary. They landed in Robotnik's Launch Base, and Sonic decided to visit the Death Egg's crash site for nostalgia. There, he encountered the somehow intact Silver Sonic, who immediately challenged him to a battle. The oversized Badnik was easily defeated a second time, and later brought back to Tails' workshop. It turned out that the animal powering it could not be removed without posing a great risk to it's life. Instead, Tails reprogrammed it, giving the animal full control. After the body was repaired, he and Sonic became good friends. Eventually, Sonic and Silver Sonic came across the missing Knuckles who was frantically searching for the stolen Master Emerald. They were then attacked by a strange Sonic robot who stole the Chaos Emeralds which Sonic was carrying and captured Silver Sonic. Tails used the tracking device he implanted in Silver Sonic to discover that they had gone to Robotnik's new Death Egg II. Sonic used Tails' rocket, the Lunar Fox to reach the Death Egg II. After he recovered the emeralds from its 6 satellites and the Scrap Brain in it's core, he was forced into a battle as Super Sonic against Rocket Metal Sonic, the robot from before. Upon it's defeat, Super Sonic went to the Death Egg's Eye, where he encountered Silver Sonic II, who forced him out of his super form before battling him. When he was defeated, an alarm went off. Sonic believed it meant that the Death Egg II was going to self destruct, so he fled. Instead, the Death Egg II ejected it's 6 satellites and transformed into a giant robot: the Egg Bot Gigas. Super Sonic held off the robot long enough to free the Master Emerald from it's chest, but then the robot exploded and fell down to Mobius. Sonic had no time to escape, but he was saved by Silver Sonic II who had once again broken from Robotnik's control. Together, the two chased after Robotnik's escape pod and the Master Emerald inside it. During the chase, Sonic was hit by a negative Chaos beam, transforming him into Dark Super Sonic, and even further into Shadow Sonic. Silver Sonic II managed to snap him out of it, and he converted the negative Chaos energy into positive Chaos energy, becoming Shining Sonic. The escape pod was sent crashing towards Mobius and the Master Emerald was recovered. The pod crashed into the Launch Base, causing a chain reaction of explosions destroying the base and everything inside of it, including Robotnik. Unfortunately, Silver Sonic II took too much damage, and was unable to survive the trip back through the atmosphere. The emeralds were saved, and Robotnik was gone, but Sonic lost a friend. Things Change Sonic's mood slowly became worse and worse. With the loss of a friend, his sorrow grew, and with the loss of an enemy, his boredom grew. Tails and Knuckles decided that they needed to cheer him up, so they took him to enter in a fighting tournament. On the way to the registration building, the three were attacked by ninjas (give me a break, I wrote this story years ago). They proved to be formidable opponents, but fled once one had injected Sonic with a strange green liquid. He felt no immediate effects, so the three continued to the tournament. The event was run by a badger named Gavin. He began the tournament with two elimination rounds, leaving only eight fighters to continue. With Tails and Knuckles eliminated, Sonic was left alone in the quarter-finals. Eventually his match came, and it went fairly normally. However, once Sonic was about to lose, he changed. His fur became red and rough, and claws grew from his knuckles. In this new form, later dubbed Hyde, Sonic nearly murdered his opponent. Sonic turned back to normal with no memory of the match's end. Tails and Knuckles quickly determined that it was the injection which brought upon this transformation, but Sonic refused to believe that he would do so much harm. Gavin chose to allow Sonic to continue, claiming that this new form would make things more interesting. Sonic continued, and thankfully remained in his normal form during the semi-final match. When the finals came, Sonic fought and transformed again. He was about to do some serious damage, when Gavin intervened and challenged Hyde Sonic to a one-on-one battle. Sonic gladly accepted, but greatly underestimated his opponent. Gavin began using strange dark magic on Hyde Sonic, putting him at a disadvantage, but Tails and Knuckles joined in to help even the odds. By examining Gavin's fighting style, they discovered that he was one of the ninjas from before. Once he was figured out, Gavin blasted Sonic with a strange beam, turning him back to normal, and fled. Sonic and his opponent agreed to call the match a draw, and the three heroes returned home. Cyber Insanity Sonic decided to lay low after the tounament, and had not changed into Hyde Sonic since then. He and Tails were then told by Knuckles that the Egg Bot Gigas survived it's crash and was running again on autopilot. Worst of all, it stole the Master Emerald. Sonic knew that he would have to stop it again, so he quickly sprung into action. With Knuckles' help, Sonic recovered the Master Emerald, which was now in shards. He needed to finish off the robot quickly, so he used the shards to hopefully transform into Super Sonic. Unfortunately, the transformation backfired and he became something much worse. It was a form nearly identical to Hyde Sonic, only green instead of red: Cyber Sonic. This new form was just as violent as Hyde Sonic, but several times more inteligent. After tearing the robot apart, Cyber Sonic then attacked Tails and Knuckles. Luckily he changed back before he did any serious damage. Sonic knew now that there was indeed something wrong with him, and he began to worry about the safety of himself, and those around him. The Real Eggman Meanwhile, allow me to direct you to Moebius, where Scourge the Hedgehog has officially grown bored with the Prime Zone. Having been dethroned as well by the Supression Squad, Scourge decided he was in desperate need of something to do. It was then that the realization dawned upon him that there were thousands of Sonics in the multiverse, which meant that there were thousands or doppelgangers to torment. It would be too difficult to pick a decent universe at random, so Scourge travelled to the No Zone instead. There, he broke into the Zone Cops' data library and discovered that the Next Zone was without a Robotnik, while another Zone was without a Sonic. Scourge immediately went to the latter Zone and easily convinced their "Robo-Robotnik" to follow, with the promise of a new Sonic to defeat. The two remained hidden in the Next Zone for a few months, building two isolated factories and starting a new army of badniks. Together, they devised a plan to steal the Super Emeralds and use them to defeat Sonic. Also, as the icing on the cake, they would then roboticize him to act as their slave. The plan began smoothly, having both Scourge and Robo-Robotnik attack individually at seperate times to keep Sonic occupied. Eventually, Robotnik developed a squad of Sonic robots which aided Scourge in finally obtaining the Super Emeralds. Sonic was left defeated in the Hidden Palace, and he had finally given up. Nothing had gone his way, and clearly the universe was telling him that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't win, so he turned himself over to the new villains. Sonic was roboticized, and Scourge -who was now in an advanced super form- was ecstatic. Robo-Robotnik however, felt that the victory was lackluster. He decided to give the new Mecha Sonic free will, which Scourge strongly objected to. Sonic decided that with his last bit of freedom, he would save the Super Emeralds, and give Mobius a chance. Scourge attempted to stop him, which only led to Sonic getting closer to the emeralds. This freed him from his robotic body, leaving him has Hyper Sonic. He saw this as the universe giving him another shot, so he challenged Super Scourge to one final battle. The clash was indeed climatic, and even resulted in Robotnik being deroboticized, but ultimately ended in Scourge being defeated and sent to a far away Zone. Robotnik escaped, but Sonic now felt a new sense of accomplishment. An Eighth Emerald Robotnik realized that if any of his future plans were to be successful, he would need to learn more about the playing field. He studied up on the history of the Zone, and devised a brilliant plan involving the Master Emerald. This leads to the events of Sonic Adventure, followed almost immediately by Sonic Adventure 2. During this time, Robotnik adopted the nickname "Eggman" as his new title. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were experimenting with the false emerald created to sabotage the Eclipse cannon. They discovered that it could do nearly everything a Chaos Emerald could. The two headed to Angel Island to show Knuckles their discoveries, but an unfortunate accident occured. Sonic finally succumbed to physics and fell from the wing of the Tornado, down to the jungle below. As Sonic wandered, looking for anyone or anything of interest, he came across Chaos. At first it was quite a suprise, but Sonic soon realized that Chaos had developed the ability to communicate mentally. The two discussed how Chaos had become much more peaceful, and the topic slowly changed to Sonic and Tails' research with the false emerald. This prompted Chaos to show Sonic something that few knew about: Chaos Fusion. It was an ability which combined any two beings of chaos, and Chaos himself immediately demonstrated it with Sonic. The two became Sonaos, and they crossed the jungle, showing off their combined abilities to themselves. Upon reaching a large clearing, the two separated, and Chaos decided he would show Sonic something else, as he deserved it. Summoning the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos demonstrated how to harness their full energy without activating a change of any sort. In that time, Tails had met up with Knuckles, and the two began to search the jungle for Sonic. They made it to the same clearing, but only saw Chaos with the seven emeralds, standing opposite Sonic. Tails foolishly ran up to them, dropping the false emerald that he carried with him. The emerald rolled to a rest at Chaos' feet, and its power was slowly combined with the others. Chaos could not handle the significant increase of energy, and he unwillingly transformed into an new creature; A dragon, baring the appearance of Perfect Chaos and the build of Biolizard. With the Chaos Emeralds secured inside this new Chaos 8, Sonic had only one option: the Master Emerald. Tails and Knuckles strongly disagreed, fearing that he would turn into Cyber Sonic again, but Sonic was sure that he could now handled it. Knuckles summoned its energy, and Sonic turned into yet another new form, Chaos Sonic. With a bright green glow, Sonic neutralized Chaos once more, and saved him from himself yet again. Ultimate Enemy (SMBZ) Roughly one year later, Rouge the Bat breaks in to one of Dr. Eggman's bases, freeing both E-123 Omega and Shadow the Hedgehog. Instead of forming a team dedicated to combatting Eggman, however, they went their seperate ways to pursue individual goals. Soon after comes the events of Shadow the Hedgehog, featuring less than significant differences due to the absence of Sonic Heroes' plotline. Shortly after the defeat of Doom and the Black Army, Dr. Eggman decided that he needed to seize the opportunity to finally build Eggmanland from which to take over Mobius. He need a place to start however, so he went on a scavenger hunt. Returning to Angel Island, Eggman salvaged the remains of both Silver Sonic II and Mecha Sonic (S3&K). He attemped to repair the two, but success eluded him. His next idea was to take the data from the previously roboticized Sonic, and turn it into a new robot based on the original's design. He was just over halfway complete when he realized that he was coming at it all wrong. In order to create a successful Sonic robot, he would have to base it on Sonic alone, not Sonic as a robotic slave. Months were taken to collect the data, and after a modernized body design was built, the two were put together to create the new Hyper Metal Sonic. This new Sonic robot challenged Sonic many times, never admitting defeat and always coming back for more. After so many falls to his organic counterpart, Metal had had enough. He returned to Eggman's orbital space station, and searched for a method to make himself more powerful. When he stumbled upon the room containing Silver Sonic II, Mecha Sonic, and Robo-Sonic, he knew that this was what he was looking for. He used his self-obtained power of adaptation to combine with the other three, and became Turbo Mecha Sonic. After realizing that he had surpassed his master, Mecha Sonic sent the space station crashing to Mobius, and searched for the Chaos Emeralds to further increase his strength, killing all who stood in his way. Sonic was furious at Mecha Sonic for all of the destruction and carnage he had brought upon the world, and he had the last emerald, so a battle was inevitable. Sonic was defeated, and Mecha Sonic had finaly found all the Chaos Emeralds. He would have obtained the ultimate power, if Shadow hadn't sent the emeralds to another dimension with Chaos Control. Mecha Sonic went after them, and Sonic and Shadow followed, leading into the events of Alvin Earthworm(Mark Haynes)'s Super Mario Bros. Z. Day in the Shade I'm going to be completely honest... I've forgotten how this part goes entirely. All I remember is that Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Fusion to become Shade the Hedgehog. Until I come up with something that fits, I'd appreciate any ideas, as long as it doesn't involve you writing in one of your characters. You could maybe pitch a one-time villain, but that's about it. Hopefully I can get this part done soon, but in the meantime, I'll continue with the rest. The Chaos Ruby Relaxing from his last adventure, Sonic found himself resting in a tree, watching the sunset near the shores of the Mobian Sea. Off in the distance, he noticed a flash of light similar to Shadow's Chaos Spear, and realized that he would have to wait for a moment to rest. Sonic followed the light to find Shadow losing a battle against Arc Aungel, a psycokinetic hedgehog, and Demon Yamato, a wolf with anti-gravity boots. The two explained that they were hunting for a precious gem, and could have no one stand in their way. Sonic and Shadow followed them into a cave where they encountered Silver the Hedgehog, who claimed that something incredibly significant to the time stream would occur within that cave. When they reached it's centre, the three found Arc and Demon standing in front of a replica of the Master Emerald alter,carved into the rock. Resting on the alter was a large red gem, the one Arc and Demon were looking for. Around it were eight smaller gems, coloured similarly to the Chaos Emeralds. Arc explained that they were the Chaos Ruby and the Mayhem Rubies, gems that predated the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the gems disappeared and left behind an orange being bearing resemblance to Chaos. Arc proposed a temporary truce, and the five fled the cave. Later, Arc explained that the being was called Mayhem, the physical embodiment of the Chaos Ruby's power. Their presence in the cave caused the Mayhem Rubies to disappear, so they could no longer stabalize Mayhem's power. Unless the eight rubies were found, Mayhem would destroy Mobius from his perch in the heavens. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver began a race against Arc and Demon to find the Mayhem Rubies, and the winner would deal with Mayhem however they pleased. The ending result was a five-three victory for the heroes, and when the two groups fought for the others' rubies, all of them were teleported to the Floating Sanctum, a grand hall resting in the clouds. Mayhem took the eight rubies, but rather than stabalizing him, they made him more powerful. The heroes' efforts could not stop the beast, but suddenly, the Chaos Ruby appeared to Silver from within the Sanctum. Arc went on to explain that Silver must have been from a sacred lineage for the Ruby to have chosen him, and he and Sonic used the Chaos Ruby's power to activate Chaos Fusion, making them Shining Silver. Mayhem was neutralized, the rubies were left in their rightful place within the Sanctum, and Mobius was at peace once again. Demon, however, was unhappy with the outcome of this particular excursion, and promised himself that he would one day obtain the power of the Chaos Ruby. Time to Travel Some time later, Dr. Eggman unleashed another Sonic robot to keep his nemesis busy. Metal Sonic 2.0 attacked Sonic, and was unfortunately outnumbered when it discovered that Sonic was accompanied by Knuckles and Shadow. In an evening thunderstorm, the three heroes battled the robot and came out quite successful. Knuckles managed to impale Metal Sonic 2.0 through the chest with a metal pole he dislodged from the ground. The robot flew into the sky, near destruction, until a bolt of lightning struck the pole. Before the eyes of the heroes, it changed into a more intimidating and more powerfull form: Tempus Metal Sonic. Tempus removed the pole from its chest as a strange power flowed through it, turning it into a mighty sceptre. Slowly, the thunderstorm became a temporal storm. Powerful bolts of energy filled the sky, and time rifts opened in every direction. With the ability to create its own rifts, Tempus fled. However, being pulled into natural rifts as well, the three heroes would soon follow. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles travelled through time and space to stop Tempus. Crossing many Zone, the three were eventually split up by Tempus himself, and had to deal with him individually. Knuckles fought him atop Mt. Mobius alongside an entire tribe of Albino Black Echidnas. When Shadow fought him, he was accompanied by an army of E-1000s. Sonic's fight against Tempus, however, was the most significant. Sonic had the purple Chaos Emerald in his possession, and was about to activate his Semi-Super form, when a temporal rift opened on top of him. Combining with the power of the emerald and the spacial energies, he became Vortex Sonic. Tempus knew he was outmatched in his current state, and fled through another rift. With the ability to create rifts of his own, Sonic collected his friends and went after Tempus. The three heroes encountered Tempus in an area of the Cosmic Interstate that was littered with Chaos energy. The heroes used it to become Hyper Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Super Shadow. However, Tempus showed off his own ability to access Chaos energy, and became Tempus Metallix. He was easily able to fight off the heroes, until Sonic used the Chaos energy to further his form. He had become a form of equal power to Shining Sonic, but equal appearance to Classic Super Sonic. This new Shining Sonic easily defeated Tempus, and the three heroes returned to their own Zone. Mayhem's Ultimatum Later, Eggman struck again. He launched his upgraded model of the Winged Fortress, prompting Sonic and Shadow to immediately go after it. On the fortress, the two were split up by Metal Sonic (who survived SMBZ). Shadow fought against him and Sonic went to search for Eggman. Instead he found Arc Aungel, who explained that the Chaos Ruby was shattered, and there was a shard on the fortress. They were about to search for it together, but they were sidetracked by an explosion on the other side of the fortress. Meanwhile, Shadow found himself outmatched by Metal without a Chaos Emerald, and strategically fled. In one of the fortresses computer rooms, he encountered a strange fire creature who called himself Blaze. They fought a short battle, in which Blaze easily came out victorious. Metal then caught up with Shadow, but Blaze proceeded to do something very odd. He fused with Metal, creating the previously mentioned explosion and becoming Flare-Glitch, a fire-based robot. With little control of its power, Flare-Glitch went on to destroy the fortress. Sonic and Shadow escaped with Arc's help, and Blaze fled from Metal afterwards. Eggman was later revealed not to be on the fortress, so Sonic and Shadow decided to help Arc in his search for the Chaos Ruby shards. The three initially split up to search for the shards. Using shards that Arc had already found, Sonic and Shadow were able to track the scattered remains. On Sonic's journey, he met up with Silver, who had developed an attatchment to the present day era. Silver agreed to help in the search, and the two had an easy time finding more shards. Shadow reencountered Metal, who had the shard from the fortress now embeded into his chest. With a few shards himself, Shadow had an easier time defeating Metal and retrieving his shard. Metal fled the battle scene afterwards and left Shadow to his hunt. During Arc's search, he had a rather unpleasant reunion with Demon Yamato. Now equiped with a samurai sword and two Ruby shards, Demon challenged Arc to a duel (not a children's card game) and was narrowly defeated. He honourably gave up his shards and fled, vowing to exact his revenge. The four heroes eventually collected all the shards necessary to repair the Chaos Ruby, and headed to the Floating Sanctum. For the first time, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver entered the Sanctum. Arc led them to the farthest room containing the alter of the Rubies. The shards began to float above the center pedestal, but the Ruby's revitilization was interrupted by Metal, who followed the heroes into the sky. Combining with the power of the Chaos Ruby, he became Metal Ultimatum. Arc attempted to fight off the beast, but to no avail. It was then that Silver went back inside the Sanctum, and found the Chaos Blade. It was a weapon of great power, forged from the Chaos Ruby itself. Only the worthiest of heroes could draw it, and Silver was one of those heroes. Using its power, Silver activated Chaos Fusion with both Sonic and Shadow to become Great Silver: Knight of Chaos. Great Silver fought off Metal Ultimatum, and eventually defeated it, separating Metal from the power of the Ruby. However, the hero disappeared, leaving an unconcious Sonic in Arc's care, Silver to return to the future, and Shadow nowhere to be seen. Crank the Heat Up Sonic had stayed with Arc for roughly two weeks before returning to his normal activities. With no sign of Shadow since the battle, Sonic began to grow worried. He traveled to the Sandblast desert to go for a run and gather his thoughts. During his run he became caught in a sandstorm, and lost his way. After a moment of wandering, he found a line of rings which he followed using the lightspeed dash. He hoped it would take him out of the storm, but it did not. It was never ending, and it merely took him in an endless spiral. As he travelled he built up speed, allowing him to reach the speed of light itself. At this speed, then energy in his body began to loosen and release itself. Off in the distance, a being watch and waited to take advantage of this release. He was Nazo, and he had led Sonic into one of the most dangerous traps of his life. Using his power to manipulate energy, Nazo drew forth the Vortex Magic within Sonic, transforming him into a powerful spirit: Scorch the Flaming Demonhog. Sonic had absolutely no control over this new form, and Scorch was pure evil. He return to civilization to wreak havoc, and Nazo followed to watch. As the two travelled, Nazo's power began to lessen, to a point when he reverted back to his true form, Shadow. The battle with Metal Ultimatum had resulted in Shadow becoming trapped in his Dark Super form, and an alternate persona had taken over. As himself again, he realized what he had done and continued to follow Scorch. Intent on righting his wrong, Shadow fought with Scorch in an attempt to turn him back into Sonic. He was somewhat successful, managing to separate the two, but Scorch still ran loose. Sonic and Shadow chased him back to the desert, where they had one final battle. The two heroes fought against Scorch in their Semi-Super forms, but were still outmatched. It was then that they decided to combine into Semi-Super Shade, and later advance into Super Shade. With their powers combined, they were able to defeat Scorch and seal his power where no one could ever obtain it. Turbo Crimson Sonic After succumbing to the negative energies which took over him as Nazo, Shadow decided he needed to better prepare himself for similar threats in the future. He requested Sonic to train with him for an unspecified length of time, and Sonic accepted. They sparred at the outskirts of Echidnaopolis, the city which Robotnik had once taken over long ago. As they fought, they were interrupted by the appearance of an unexpected foe, a new Sonic robot. The two worked together to combat it, but it easily defended, as it seemed that they could not damage it. After a short fight, the robot fled for an unknown reason, but Sonic and Shadow followed. They combined to become Shade, hoping that they could overpower it together. Unfortunately, it continued to absorb their blows. After Hyper Shade failed to take it down, they realized that the robot was literally absorbing the blows. They continued to follow it to Shrine Isle, where Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald. Shade was too late to warn Knuckles of the robot's ability, and he unknowingly fed it power. It easily outmatch Hyper Knuckles and moved on to absorb the Master Emerald's power and become Giga Crimson Sonic. It fled once more to wreak havoc on Angel Island, as Shade and Knuckles went to Tails' workshop to regroup. Tails determined that this Turbo Crimson Sonic was built with Crimsonine armour, a metal that could absorb any energy and redirect it, making it indestructable. This armour, however, was modified to absorb the energy instead, feeding its power storage. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles went after Crimson again, thinking that they could tap into its power storage. Sonic was successful in doing so, but the result was not expected. He became Dark Sonic, yet had full control of the form. Still outmatched, the three returned to the workshop. There, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails decided that Sonic could be very dangerous in his Dark form, and had no idea how long he would be in control, so they agreed that he would wait elsewhere. Sonic grew angry at this decision, and when Shadow put up a Chaos Protect around the workshop, Sonic was enraged to the point of attacking. His efforts were futile, and he left to ponder his thoughts. In his time alone, Sonic realized that he was indeed changing. Over the past few years, he had become many different things. Hyde Sonic, Cyber Sonic, Vortex Sonic, Scorch, all forms of negativity. Perhaps he was becoming something darker. He decided that if his time as a hero was drawing short, he would at least end it with a bang. He followed the powerful energy signature being given off by Crimson and met it for one final battle. Sonic could not defeat the robot, but his negative energy did effect it. It malfunctioned, which caused it to return to the lab it came from and selfdestruct. Sonic managed to return to normal, and reunited with his friends, now safe from the threat of Crimson. The Death of Sonic Things took a turn for the worse when Sonic and Tails were out on a casual flight in the Tornado some time later. The plane was attack by a mysterious blast of energy over the Mobian Sea, which was revealed to have come from yet another Sonic robot left behind by Eggman. Even in death, he still found ways to hate that hedgehog. This robot, simply dubbed Mecha Sonic due to a lack of significant differences from its predecessors, chased after the Tornado in a determined attempt to bring it down. Sonic managed to defend him self for quite some time, using his previously discovered ability to manually advance Super Forms. However, Mecha Sonic revealed itself to be able to do the same, seemingly mimicking Sonic's own advancements. After a long battle, Metal Sonic sadly came out victorious, leaving Sonic's lifeless body to sink into the ocean. Mecha Sonic proceeded to attack the Master Emerald shrine in the Hidden Palace, but was stopped by Knuckles and Chaos. The two fought bravely, but were clearly outmatched by the robot. Without the Chaos Emeralds present, Knuckles was able to do little to combat Mecha Sonic, and was quickly knocked unconscious. Having to fight the incredible robot on his own, Chaos was almost sure he was about to face his demise. Still, though, he did all he could to defend the shrine from the evil of Mecha Sonic, no matter how powerful he was. Chaos was soon left incapacitated and at gunpoint, and he readied for the end. However, he was saved by Sonic, who was miraculously alive. As it happened, Sonic faked his defeat to escape imminent death at the hands of Mecha Sonic. He faced off with the robot once more, who was now weakened from fighting both Knuckles and Chaos. Eventually, Sonic came out victorious, and Mecha Sonic was defeated once and for all. Chaos gave his extended gratituded to Sonic, owing his life to the heroic hedgehog. Little did they both know, that debt would in fact be repayed. Mobius: Next Timeline The Great Peace - '''Day 201, 3257 P.X.E ► Day 291, 3286 P.X.E :The Battle of Ultima and Hypra - Day 260 ► Day 265, 3283 P.X.E '''3286 P.X.E :Tsunami Saga Part One - Day 290 ► Day 291 :World in the Future - Day 320 3287 P.X.E :First Assignment - Day 33 ► Day 34 :Malicious - Day 55 ► Day 57 :Crymnian Invasion - Day 70 ► Day 122 :Revival - Day 161 ► Day 162 :Chaos War - Day 176 ► Day 178 :Invincible Army - Day 182 ► Day 189 3288 P.X.E : Shadow Crystal Cloud Tournament - Day 80 : Cosmic Championship - Day 130 ► Day 132 : Burna - Day 241 ► Day 243 :Flames of the Past - Day 243 ► Day 244 3289 P.X.E : Tsunami Saga Part Two - Day 101 ► Day 103 : Demonic Epidemic - Day 109 : Hayashi Festival Mayhem - Day 130 ► Day 132 : Blitz Pit World Tournament - Day 185 3290 P.X.E : World Hero Tournament - Day 83 : Island of Enigma - Day 299 3291 P.X.E : Odyssey - Day 188 ► Day 189 : Burna (second half) - Day 215 ► Day 216 3292 P.X.E : Lucifer's meteorite lands (not a roleplay) - Day 97 :Tsunami Saga Part Three - Day 101 3301 P.X.E : Elemental Academy - TBD : Examinations - TBD 3302 P.X.E : Retrieval - TBD : The Young Dreamers - TBD 3308 P.X.E : Kidnapped! - TBD : Cosmic Bonds - TBD 3309 P.X.E : Total Chaos - TBD 3313 P.X.E : Elemental Conquest - TBD Mobius: Next Millenium Timeline 4330 P.X.E : Inika Storyline - TBD : Mata Storyline - TBD Dimensions and Realms Negative Zone :The Negative Zone is an alternate plane of existance in which time travels 100 times slower than on Mobius. It is often accessed during Chaos Control, which is what gives the illusion of slowed time. Appearance-wise, the Negative Zone is identical to Mobius at the point which it was entered, except for the fact that all colours are inverted. There is an unknown factor regarding the Negative Zone which affects those who are exposed to it for prolonged periods of time, causing them to age at a slowed rate, and in some cases give them a healing factor. Chaos Realm :The Chaos Realm is a place which few know existed. It was once a plane visited by a tribe who worshiped the Chaos Force. This tribe used the mystical energy of the realm to master the powers of the ten elements, and even the powers of Time and Space. At an unknown point in time, the Chaos Realm was split into the thirteen Elemental Realms, and the tribe was separated amongst them, each new realm taking ownership of one element. While still whole, the existance of the Chaos Realm was linked to the powers of the Chaos Ruby. The Elemental Realms are linked in the same way to existing vessels of the Ruby's power. Category:Sonic Fanon Content